An LED device, as used herein, is a semiconductor light source for generating a light at a specified wavelength or a range of wavelengths. LED devices emit light when a voltage is applied. LED devices have increasingly gained popularity due to favorable characteristics such as small device size, long lifetime, efficient energy consumption, and good durability and reliability. In recent years, LED devices have been deployed in various applications, including indicators, light sensors, traffic lights, broadband data transmission, and illumination devices. For example, LED devices are often used in illumination devices provided to replace conventional incandescent light bulbs, such as those used in a troffer light. However, existing LED troffer lights may face shortcomings with respect to its light output. One shortcoming is that the light intensity is too strong in a center region of existing troffer lights. Another shortcoming is that the discrete LED devices in the troffer light may lead to light output hot spots. In other words, existing LED troffer lights may produce a light output that is not uniform but that includes a plurality of intensely lit regions surrounded by dimmer regions. These shortcomings of existing LED troffer lights may cause discomfort for a human user and is therefore undesirable.
Therefore, while conventional LED troffer lights have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. It is desired to provide an LED troffer light that is free of hot spots and that distributes light in more uniform fashion across all directions, similar to that of an incandescent light bulb.